This invention relates to a mechanical fastener comprising a loop member for garments such as disposable diapers, incontinence garments and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1997-317 describes a female tape comprising a web substantially made of heat-sealable conjugated fibers, the web being formed with sealing zones so that one surface of the web may be densified and the other surface may be formed with a plurality of loop elements.
The female tape described in this Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1997-317 adopts heat-sealable staple fibers of eccentric core-sheath type having a length of 64 mm as the fibers constituting the web. With this construction, the fibers having their ends out of the sealing zones may readily fall off and cause napping in such region. As a result, the hook member may be easily separated from the loop member.